There You Go, Bloody Ferret!
by Brilliana An-Nisa
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang terdekat Draco? Draco telah menemukan mereka dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dan bersimbah darah. Lantas, apa yang dilakukan Draco untuk mencari petunjuk seseorang yang melakukan ini? SPECIAL FOR DRACO'S BIRTHDAY. RnR, please... ONE-SHOOT


**Title : There You Go!**

 **Desclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling. But, like always, cerita dan ide murni punya author**

 **Genre : Mystery and Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Saya sudah berusaha tidak typo ataupun gaje, intinya saya sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Tetapi jika hasilnya tidak seperti yang saya bayangkan di mata para pembaca, author mohon maaf yang sebesarnya.**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

 **RnR, please...**

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Suara langkah kaki pemuda itu terdengar menggema ketika ia melintasi lorong Hogwarts yang sepi sendirian. Biasanya ia berpatroli bersama partner Ketua Muridnya, tapi entah kemana gadis berambut singa menyebalkan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang, melalaikan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Putri.

Pemuda bernama Draco Malfoy itu sesekali mengumpat kasar karena masih kesal dengan partnernya, Hermione Granger. Bukannya karena takut atau apa, tetapi tidak seru jika berpatroli sendirian. Biasanya saat sedang patroli berdua, Draco dengan iseng mengerjai Hermione hingga ketakutan dan marah.

Tapi sekarang ia hanya berjalan seorang diri. Bahkan ia tidak bertemu satu Prefek pun. Padahal, sekarang adalah jadwal Prefek dua anak Ravenclaw, tapi dimana gerangan Prefek-Prefek itu? Entahlah, Draco tak tahu.

Ketika ia berbelok, ia mendapati secarik perkamen tergantung di obor yang ditancapkan di dinding. Hm... aneh sekali. Karena penasaran, ia membuka perkamen itu. Siapa tahu isinya surat cinta anak kelas satu seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ia temukan.

Ternyata bukan. Iris biru pucat Draco mengamati huruf tidak rapi di perkamen itu yang dituliskan dengan tinta berwarna merah darah. 'T'? Apa maksudnya huruf 'T' itu? Mungkin ini adalah ide jahil seseorang—atau Peeves. Ya, mungkin seperti itu, pikirnya.

Namun ketika ia menunduk menatap lantai, matanya menangkap bercak-bercak seperti—darah. Draco mendongak, mencari tahu darimanakah darah itu menetes? Namun tidak ada apa-apa di langit-langit. Mungkin asal bercak darah ini bukan berasal dari situ. Lalu darimana?

Dengan penasaran, Draco mengikuti bercak-bercak darah itu. Sesekali matanya berkeliling mencari tahu kalau-kalau ia sudah melihat darimana datangnya. Disertai cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela-jendela kastil, Draco terus mencari. Sebagai Ketua Murid, ini adalah tugasnya. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang sedang terluka parah karena sesuatu.

Kaki Draco tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Hm... perkamen lagi. Ia pun memungut perkamen itu dan membukanya. Sama seperti tadi, huruf berwarna merah darah di perkamen itu membentuk huruf—namun kali ini huruf 'Y'.

Jelas ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat lelucon garing ini di malam hari? Namun bukan hanya huruf 'Y' misterius itu yang tertulis di perkamen. Di baliknya, terdapat tulisan lagi. Namun kali ini memakai tinta hitam yang masih mengkilat. Tulisan itu berbunyi,

' _Cepatlah! Waktumu tidak banyak. Jika kau tidak bergegas, ini semua tidak ada artinya. Semua yang kau miliki, akan hilang seperti ditelan bumi.'_

Hilang? Apa yang dimaksud _'kau'_ adalah Draco sendiri, atau orang lain? Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah—kali ini lebih cepat—untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membuat lelucon—atau mungkin saja—hal misterius ini?

Bercak-bercak darah di lantai masih saja terlihat. Baiklah, ini mungkin pertanda tidak baik, pikir Draco.

Tunggu, perkamen lagi? Kali ini perkamen itu berada di tangan sebuah baju zirah yang memang seharusnya berada di koridor itu. Di ambilnya perkamen itu, dan dibukanya dengan cepat. Kali ini berisi huruf 'O'. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat tulisan lagi, yang berbunyi,

' _Lihat ke depan, orang yang setia bersamamu selama ini akan terbaring tidak bergerak. Cepat! Bergegaslah! Aku menunggumu.'_

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh perkamen itu, Draco pun mendongak menatap ke depan—ke arah koridor gelap yang tidak terkena cahaya bulan. Ia melangkah maju, bercak darah itu semakin terlihat jelas, semakin jelas, hingga...

"CRABBE!" Draco berteriak, hingga teriakannya menggema di koridor itu. Saking kagetnya, hingga ia jatuh terjerembap ke belakang.

Di depannya, temannya yang selama ini bersama dengannya dari mulai masuk Hogwarts sampai saat ini, tubuh gemuk Vincent Crabbe terbaring setengah bersandar di dinding tak bergerak. Kulitnya terlihat pucat pasi seperti mayat, dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mungkin bercak-bercak darah sebelumnya adalah darah milik Crabbe. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Draco menoleh liar kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu—yang mungkin saja—membuat Crabbe seperti ini. Namun hasilnya nihil, sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun disitu kecuali baju zirah tadi dan tubuh gemuk Crabbe.

Draco mendesah perlahan, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus memanggil guru? Tidak mungkin—sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan perkamen di genggamannya. 'Bergegas! Cepat!' hanya itu kuncinya. Jadi dengan berat hati, Draco meninggalkan tubuh Crabbe yang sudah kaku di tempatnya semula. Ia berjanji kepada tubuh tidak bergerak Crabbe, bahwa ia akan kembali.

Ketika ia hendak melangkah, ia melihat—kali ini—seperti jejak orang yang terluka dan diseret dengan paksa. Terlihat dari darah yang berkilat di lantai. Apalagi ini?

Tunggu apalagi, pikir Draco. Kali ini ia berlari mengikuti darah itu. Tak tahu akan bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya di depan nanti. Mungkin benar yang dimaksud perkamen itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Terbukti dari tubuh Crabbe—yang kemungkinan telah meninggal. Siapa lagi yang dekat dengannya kecuali Draco? Goyle sudah meninggal semasa perang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Perkamen lagi. perkamen lusuh itu tergeletak di tengah-tengah lantai. Kali ini dengan bercak-bercak darah terlihat disisi-sisinya. Ia membukanya, terdapat huruf 'R' dan tulisan yang berbunyi,

' _Apa kau sudah melihat orang yang kumaksud? Jika iya, kau sudah semakin dekat denganku. Bergegaslah! Jika tidak, beberapa lagi akan hilang dan kau akan menyesal.'_

Dia mengancam lagi, perkamen itu mengancamnya kembali. Jika ia terlambat, siapa lagi yang akan terluka? Ia pun bergegas mengikuti darah yang di lantai itu. Namun belum sampai setengah jalan—ia melihat, ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit hitam terkulai lemah di lantai. Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise! Blaise, apa kau mendengarku? Jawab aku, Blaise!" seru Draco, sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku Blaise. Darah mengalir dari kepala pemuda itu—seperti Crabbe tadi. Namun kali ini, ada sebilah pisau berukuran sedang yang menancap di kepala Blaise. Draco memekik ngeri. Ia mundur perlahan dan mengernyit ngeri melihat pisau itu.

Dengan pandangan putus asa, Draco berjanji kepada Blaise akan kembali lagi untuk menolongnya. Karena ia harus bergegas.

Kali ini, Draco menemukan sebuah sisir yang ia kenali. Draco mengambil sisir itu—milik Pansy, tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu selalu membawa sisir ini kemanapun ia pergi untuk menjaga penampilannya tetap oke. Sisir itu penuh dengan rambut rontok dan juga—jika Draco tidak salah lihat—darah.

" _Oh my God, not again._ " Gumam Draco, dengan susah payah menjaga agar dirinya tidak panik.

Ia menemukan perkamen lagi terikat di sisir itu, kali ini huruf 'E', tetapi tak ada tulisan bertinta hitam seperti perkamen sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin jarak Draco dan sang pembunuh sudah semakin dekat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya—setengah berlari, menuju salah satu koridor yang turhubung dengan koridor yang sekarang tempat Draco berada.

Namun baru saja ia berbelok, ia melihat tubuh Pansy Parkinson tergantung pada sebuah tali yang diikat di langit-langit. Tubuhnya terkulai menyeramkan, dengan mata yang terbuka dan darah yang mengucur dari belakang kepalanya. Bahkan rambut belakang kepala gadis itu sedikit botak. Mungkin rambut yang berada di sisir tadi adalah rambut Pansy.

Ketika Draco hendak berlari, ia menemukan sebuah perkamen yang sudah diremas-remas berada di genggaman tangan lemah Pansy. Draco melepas perkamen itu dengan perlahan dari tangan Pansy dan mulai membukanya. Terdapat huruf 'E' lagi, kali ini dengan tulisan berbunyi,

' _Cepatlah! Waktumu semakin habis. Jika kau tidak bergegas, jangan harap kau bisa menemukan hal yang kau sayangi masih ada keesokan harinya ketika matamu terbuka.'_

Draco mengumpat keras-keras, apalagi ini? Demi Jenggot Merlin, siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal semacam ini di Hogwarts yang pengamanannya super ketat? Pastilah orang itu adalah orang terbodoh sedunia.

Sekali lagi Draco berjanji kepada jasad Pansy dan ia kembali berlari, kali ini ia berbelok ke salah satu koridor yang jarang ia lewati. Memang, jarang sekali ada yang melewati koridor berbau apak ini kecuali jika murid-murid Hogwarts ingin bertemu Baron Berdarah atau hantu Hogwarts lainnya.

Di dinding, terdapat huruf yang ditulis menggunakan semacam—darah, berbentuk huruf 'H' besar mengerikan. Betapa terkejutnya Draco, ketika ia menoleh ke samping tulisan itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda terduduk bersandar ke dinding dengan kepala terkulai ke depan. Theodore Nott.

Tangan Draco mengangkat kepala Theo, terdapat banyak luka lebam di wajah pemuda tampan itu. "Theo, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" bisik Draco, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Theo tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sesuatu menyodok dada Draco, dan ia menunduk mencari tahu apa yang baru saja menyodoknya. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebilah samurai yang tertancap di dada Theo. Saking terkejutnya dan takut, sampai-sampai Draco terjatuh ke belakang. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata seperti "Oh, tidak!" karena saking _shock_ nya.

Di genggaman samurai itu, terlihat perkamen yang sengaja diikat disana. Mungkin itu petunjuk selanjutnya. Draco pun mengambilnya perlahan dan mulai membaca isi perkamen itu. Kali ini, terdapat huruf 'O' lagi dan tulisan berbunyi,

' _Kau semakin dekat dengan sang pembuat keonaran. Jika kau tidak bergegas, dua nyawa lagi akan hilang dari kehidupanmu. Dan yakinlah, kau pasti akan lebih menyesal jika menemukan dua temanmu lagi berada digenggamanku—dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.'_

Kepala Draco semakin pusing merasakan ini semua. Ia tak ingin kehilangan dua temannya lagi. Namun kali ini siapa yang menjadi target dari sang kematian? Apakah Harry, Ron, atau bahkan—sang Ketua Murid Putri—Hermione Granger? Kenapa Draco berpikiran seperti itu? Karena sekarang, Draco telah berteman baik dengan _Golden Trio Gryffindor_ semenjak runtuhnya rezim Voldemort, dan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada...

Hermione Granger.

Dengan bergidik ngeri membayangkan siapa temannya yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, Draco bergegas berlari lagi. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, ia berjanji kepada jasad Theo seperti yang ia lakukan kepada ketiga temannya tadi.

Draco terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti lorong itu membawanya entah kemana. Tapi tunggu dulu—koridor ini seperti jalan ke arah...

Menara Astronomi.

Apa jangan-jangan seseorang yang mengancam Draco berada di Menara? Jika ia, mungkin dengan mudah Draco bisa membunuh orang itu dengan cara melemparnya dari atas menara.

 _BRUUKK!_

Sesuatu terjatuh dibelakangnya. Dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjatuh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tatkala melihat tubuh Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter jatuh terkapar di lantai. Ron kelihatan sudah tidak bergerak, namun Harry masih mengerang kesakitan.

Draco bergegas mendekati kedua temannya itu. "Harry, apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Dimana orang itu?" desak Draco sambil mengguncang perlahan tubuh Harry.

"Dia... Kau... Menara... Atas... Cepat..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Harry. Pemuda itu memberikan Draco dua lembar perkamen kecil. "Susun... Dan bergegaslah." Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan _The Boy Who Lived_ itu sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur seperti temannya, Ron Weasley.

"Hei, hei, Harry. Harry Potter. Apa yang harus kususun?" teriak Draco, saking paniknya. "Mu-Mungkin saja—Mungkin saja perkamennya. Yah. Yah. Perkamennya." Ujar Draco bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan lembaran demi lembaran perkamen yang sedari tadi ia kantongi.

Ia terlebih dahulu membuka perkamen yang diberikan Harry. 'U' dan 'G', hanya itu. Dan ia mulai menyusunnya.

T-Y-O-R-E-E-O-U-H-G

THERE YOU GO! Yak. Tulisan itu berbunyi 'THERE YOU GO!'. Mungkin ini adalah semacam kata sambutan dari pembunuh itu untuk dirinya, yang berarti ajal Draco semakin dekat. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Draco memanjat tangga yang menuju menara tertinggi Menara Astronomi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika—ia melihat—di depannya terdapat sesosok yang memakai jubah panjang yang menutupi kepalanya hingga kaki. Mungkin ini orang yang telah membunuh teman-teman Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Panggil seseorang itu. "Selamat!"

Namun sebelum Draco menjawab, sesosok berkerudung itu berbalik badan dan membuka penutup kepalanya.

Mata Draco terbelalak melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Hermione Granger tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kue tart besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka 20.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Draco dengan hal itu, ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya yang menyanyikan lagu _"Happy Birthday"_. Ia pun menoleh. Ia semakin terkejut tatkala melihat orang-orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu adalah teman-temannya yang tadi ia pikir terbunuh. Dengan masih berpenampilan mengerikan seperti tadi—Crabbe, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Harry, dan Ron—tersenyum jahil sambil membawa hadiah di tangan masing-masing.

Namun otak Draco yang encer masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tunggu, ja-jadi kalian tidak—"

"Tentu saja tdak, _bodoh_." Umpat Pansy Parkinson. "Kami berpura-pura menjadi korban pembunuhan hanya untuk memberimu kejutan ini. Bagaimana tadi aktingku, eh?" tanya Pansy dengan nada centilnya seperti biasa.

"Apa kau pikir aku meninggal? Tentu tidak, _mate_. Aku belum mau meninggal, karena aku belum berhasil mengencani si Luna Lovegood, gadis Ravenclaw itu." Ujar Theo dengan nada sombongnya seperti biasa.

"Dan ternyata kelihatannya kita berhasil membuat kejutan untukmu." Ujar Blaise, Harry, dan Ron bersamaan sambil tertawa lebar-lebar.

Muka Draco memerah menahan antara marah dan malu. Ia mendengus keras-keras, "Baiklah, siapa yang merencanakan ide gila dan menjijikkan seperti ini?"

Mereka semua menunjuk Hermione, yang ditunjuk malah memalingkan muka sambil menahan tawa. Draco menghampiri gadis itu dan bersedekap memandangnya.

"Jadi, Nona, kau yang merencanakan ini semua?" ujar Draco dengan dingin.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau—berhasil." Ujar Draco akhirnya disertai dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengambil kue yang sedari tadi dipegang Hermione, menaruhnya ke atas meja yang biasa dibuat untuk menulis murid-murid, dan menggendong tubuh Hermione. Draco memutar-mutar tubuh gadis itu hingga pusing. "Rasakan! Rasakan!" seru Draco disertai tawanya.

Hermione berteriak sembari tertawa, "Maafkan aku, Malfoy."

"Ampun atau tidak?"

"Iya, ampun."

Akhirnya Draco menurunkan tubuh Hermione yang menggeliat-geliut akibat pusing.

Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu menyanyikan lagu _"Happy Birthday"_ bersama-sama untuk Draco dan merayakan ulang tahun Draco semalaman di Menara Astronomi. Bahkan perang kue _tart_ dan krim seperti anak-anak kecil.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat teman-teman seperti korban pembunuhan itu? Dengan pisau, samurai, bahkan Pansy yang tergantung di langit-langit itu." Tanya Draco kepada Hermione seusai pesta di Menara Astronomi itu selesai. Harry dan yang lain sudah turun untuk tidur di asrama masing-masing, meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione berduaan di Menara itu.

Dengan masih memandang fajar yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur, Hermione menjawab dengan santai, "Dengan sedikit sihir. Dan untuk Pansy, sebenarnya ia tidak tergantung. Ia berdiri di atas kursi yang aku selubungi dengan jubah gaib milik Harry. Memangnya kenapa? Keren, kan?"

Draco dan Hermione tertawa bersamaan.

"Yeah, lumayan. Bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang." Ujar Draco sambil menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

Hermione mendengus tertawa, "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kan?"

"Masih."

Jawaban Draco membuat Hermione menoleh memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu. Suara burung-burung kecil sudah mulai terdengar dari Hutan Terlarang dan cerobong asap Rumah Hagrid sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap-asap halus—pertanda sang empunya telah terbangun dan mulai memasak.

"Uhm... kenapa masih? Apa aku membuatmu setakut itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu."

Pipi Hermione merona merah. Ia memalingkan mukanya, takut kalau Draco bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Hermione berdehem singkat, mencairkan kegugupan yang berada pada dirinya, "Uhm... M-Mal-Malfoy—"

"Aku serius, Hermione Granger."

 _DEG!_ Sekali lagi Draco berhasil membuat pipi Hermione yang berbalut krim kue tadi merona merah.

"Jadi," Draco memutar tubuh Hermione, memaksa sang empunya menatap iris biru pucat Draco, "apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Hermione Granger?"

Hening sejenak.

Hermione mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Draco, namun yang tampak darinya hanyalah—ketulusan dan cinta yang mendalam. Tanpa ragu, Hermione meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Draco, membuat pemuda itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dan memeluk hangat tubuh Hermione.

"Er... Malfoy, bisa lepaskan dulu?" kata Hermione, karena ia merasa amat canggung dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Draco melepas pelukannya meskipun dengan berat hati, "Oh.. Oke, maafkan aku." ujarnya salah tingkah.

Tangan Hermione mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jubahnya yang berlumuran krim. Sebuah hadiah, Draco menyimpulkan. "Well, ini untukmu. Meskipun tidak seberapa, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Kau pasti menyukainya, bukalah." bujuk Hermione dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Draco mengambil hadiah yang diulurkan Hermione kepadanya itu. Ketika ia membukanya, entah ia mau marah atau bagaimana, yang jelas mukanya yang pucat terlihat memerah. "Hermione, bisa kau beritahu maksud dari ini?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Hermione malah tertawa keras-keras. Menurutnya lucu melihat ekspresi Draco yang memerah akibat menahan amarah. " _This is your twins, Bloody Ferret._ "

Dengan jijik, Draco mengangkat boneka berbentuk musang albino dari dalam kotaknya. Ketika ia tidak sengaja menekan tombol yang berada di perut boneka musang itu, ia memekik kaget. Karena boneka itu bisa menggerakkan kaki dan kepalanya, dan juga mengeluarkan suara nyanyian yang terdengar seperti musang yang tercekik.

"Dia hidup, Granger. Dia hidup." ujar Draco kaget sembari melempar boneka itu ke Hermione.

Hermione tertawa semakin keras. "Dasar musng bodoh, ini teknologi para Muggle. Kau tak tahu, kan?"

Draco menggeleng.

"Well, mungkin boneka ini cocok untuk menjadi teman tidurmu." ejek Hermione.

Berusaha tidak jijik dengan boneka itu, Draco mengambilnya dari tangan Hermione dan mencubit manja hidung gadis itu. Hermione terkekeh perlahan. Mereka saling melempar ejekan entah sampai berapa lama.

"Kau tahu, Hermione. Ultah hari ini adalah yang paling spesial bagiku. Karena aku punya kau sekarang." ucap Draco akhirnya.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Draco yang terindah selama ini. Atau mungkin... menjengkelkan. Entahlah. Yang jelas, Draco amat bahagia hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hai... ('-')/**

 **Ketemu lagi sama author di fanfict terbaru yang author buat khusus untuk Draco di hari ulang tahunnya ini :)**

 **Oke, tanpa basa-basi...**

 **RnR, please...**

 **Don't be silent reader, Guys!**

 **Satu review amat berarti untuk membangun author membuat fanfict yang lebih bermutu**


End file.
